End War: Taking Back Our World
by nphillips0115
Summary: After the End War, the world is left in ruins. The three superpowers have mostly fallen apart. But now, three generals are going to try and take back everything that their nation's lost. Will they succeed? Stay tuned to find out.


Silently, Andrews took in the view. Before him were the burnt-out husks of tanks and other ground vehicles. In the distance, fires raged from battles in other parts of the county.

Andrews sighed. _This couldn't happen again._ They'd faced enough conflict. 'THIS WAS THE WHITE HOUSE, FOR GOD'S SAKE! WE CAN NOT ALLOW THEM TO COME BACK HERE!'

Then, Andrews noticed that a man had come to see him.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Yes?" came Andre3ws reply.

"The president would like you to give a speech"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A speech?" asked General Ilya Moskvin.

"Yes, general," replied the private. "Our successful defense of the Kremlin has stopped the decline in moral, but our men are still scared. Perhaps a speech could help them regain their fighting spirit?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I supposed that this is President LePrince's idea?" asked General Olivier DuBois. "She knows that I am not one for speeches, does she not?"

"She does, but we really need the moral boost. Our men are on the verge of breaking. They're wondering if the sacrifices it took to secure our base here, beneath the Eiffel Tower justify the victory."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…Very well," replied General Harris Andrews, "We need to be strong now more than ever." Then, the ends of his lips curled up in a small smile. "Besides, I've always wanted to give a speech on top of the White House."

The corporal handed him a radio. "Radio's all yours, sir."

Bring the radio to his lips, Andrews started speaking.

"My fellow Americans, it's been almost 20 years. We've been at war for so long, many of our children have only known a world divided by conflict.

"It all started in the aftermath of 2016, when the Middle East finally ran out of oil."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Our great nation took the chance to regain its lost glory through our might oil fields, allowing us to once again became a superpower. But our actions panicked the people of the West, who made very effort they could to prepare for an invasion by us.

"In a way, they were right to prepare. Our leaders let some of our own attack us in the guise of terrorists, while others attacked the west. Before anyone could tell who had fired at who, World War III had begun, between our Great Nation, the United States, and the European Federation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The conflict spiraled out of control. Soon, the world was engulfed in war. Battles took place all over the globe. Our men fought the Russians as they poured into Poland and the American's as they made landfall in this very nation. We even led counterattacks on them to defend us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But before a winner could be decided, we faced the one challenge that no army could overcome: we ran out of supplies. The war ground to a halt. Any available resources were used to pull out while we still could. I'm not going to lie,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We left many good men and women behind, as did our foes. I can only wonder how our comrades fared in the hands of the Americans and the Europeans. Perhaps they were executed, perhaps they were tortured, perhaps they were treated as guests. But if they died, they may have been the lucky ones.

"The war had divided our great nation. Some provinces demanded to secede, angered by how we had handled the conflict. With an army no longer capable of sustaining itself, they decided to take action."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"These vultures picked us apart, divided the Union into its component countries, free to rule them as the saw fit. Terrorists joined them, hoping to topple our nation for good.

"It's ironic, but the enemy that ultimately defeated us came not from without, but within."

"Initially, we retreated, holding them off where we could, but if that failed, we fell back-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"But now we can fall back no further. Here, at DC, we have nowhere left to run or hide. If we lose DC, we're finished as a nation. Now, we can't run anymore. Now, we have to fight!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We must fight to push back these traitors and terrorists who divided our Great Motherland! We must fight to reclaim what we have lost! For now, our very nation's survival depends on whether we can unite as one to protect our homeland!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fight for freedom! FIGHT FOR THE UNION!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"FIGHT BECAUSE YOU DESERVE TO FUCKING WIN!"

The air filled with resounding yells and cheers, as well as gunfire from brave soldiers. Andrews could only smile at the magnificent display of determination and resolve.

 _'_ _First part of the battle is over. Now, we take back what we've lost."_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **AN: Well, I've been wanting to do that for a while.**

 **I've been a fan of the works of Tom Clancy, among them Ghost Recon and Splinter Cell. Endwar was a game that piqued my attention a few years back. I've never played the original, but I did play the Online sequel, and I found it very enjoyable. Unfortunately, it was shut down on Halloween. I really liked the game, so this story is a tribute to it, as well as my way of honoring Clancy. So if you want to see how the remnants of the last three superpower take back all that they've lost, stay tuned.**

 **Read and Review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


End file.
